Hold Me Tonight
by Darkflames and fire
Summary: "It was cold. That was undeniable." A sweet story about Tomoki and Ikaros, a cold night, and Mikako's plans. Tomoki X Ikaros (No harem) and slight Mikako X Sugata. Sorry if I'm a bit rusty after my hiatus. Chapter 2 is a cut epilogue of sorts.
1. Chapter 1

Well hey there, everyone. I am DarkflamesAndFire, for those of you who are unfamiliar with my work. This is my first story out of a rather long hiatus, due to some rather large problems with my depression that made sure I was never in the mood to write. I warn that I think this is crap and might be right or wrong about it. This is practically my large apology to anyone who actually knows my stuff. Now that that's aside, here's some things for those of you who are new.

I take and enjoy doing requests, though I limit them to one-shots for now. You can ask through PM or review.

As someone who has next to no real-life romantic experience, I have no idea if what I write is good. I only go off of what I have read/seen, or what I have experienced in dreams.

I either don't sleep a lot, or I sleep too much. This will decide how much I update, and depends on if I feel depressed or not. (One of my many symptoms is sleeping 22 hours of the day away)

That's about it. Just read my profile if you want to know more about me. I haven't slept in 2 days, so I'm sorry if I rambled.

I don't own Sora No Otoshimono. Otherwise Tomoki would have been dating Ikaros by now and Sugata would have made a move on Mikako.

* * *

It was cold, that was undeniable.

The winter snow outside covered everything in the pure color of white, with the flakes continuing to fall even into the night. The Sakurai household was buzzing with excitement, as the angeloids staying there hadn't yet seen snow. Nymph and Astraea placed their faces up to the glass of the window, eyes lit with a child-like joy. Ikaros stood behind them and watched the falling flakes with an absent-minded expression on her face.

She was thinking.

'I wonder what Master is doing.' she thought to herself as they watched the blizzard continue. 'Maybe he's already asleep...'

* * *

Tomoki was far from asleep.

"S-S-So c-c-c-cold!" he chattered to himself, looking around for yet another blanket. This was the one thing he hated about the snow: the cold bedroom. His toes quickly became numb through the two pairs of socks he wore; the long-sleeved shirt and pajama pants he had on weren't aiding him against the frost in the least. 'O-Okay.' he told himself. 'Just think about something else to keep the cold away... like Ikaros!'

The teen blushed. Ikaros' sudden kiss had been on his mind a lot the past couple of months.

'I'm so confused. Of all the people to fall in love with... it had to be a winged chick that fell from the sky.' he thought to himself. 'And then she goes and kisses me... without my permission!'

He remembered the night clearly.

Her lips had locked with his softly, timidly. The kiss was exactly like her, shy and reserved. Her soft lips had merely rested on his own for the duration of the kiss, her eyes closed and a somewhat elated look on her face. Tomoki himself had his eyes open in shock and cursed himself for thinking she looked cute like that. And then she parted from him, and a twinge of sadness went through his body. He wanted to hold her and kiss her again and again, but he didn't at the same time.

Such confusing emotions he had.

After that night he had made it his goal to figure out his true feelings for his angeloid, whether he liked the outcome or not. Hours upon hours were spent in his room, thinking to himself. Multiple trips to Sugata and even Mikako were made with questions about affection, as it was obvious that the two had something for each other. The answer he had arrived to was the one his 'advisors' were expecting.

Tomoki Sakurai was in love with Ikaros.

Ikaros the angeloid...

"Pet class angeloid. Type Alpha: Ikaros." in her exact words.

Mikako had laughed when he had come running to her to tell the news, and Sugata had simply told him that it was the outcome he was expecting. Tomoki's desires were not nearly as complicated as the 'New World' and thus the guess was easy to make. The boy in question had then gone on freaking out, wondering if Sohara or any of the other angeloids knew, then freaked out more wondering if Ikaros herself had managed to realize.

"It's alright, Tomoki." Mikako had commented from her table next to Sugata's tent. "Even if she were to figure it out, you already know how she feels about you."

And that left him here, too chicken to tell her, and laying alone for the night.

The door was opened gently, flooding the room with the light of the hallway. Tomoki turned over and pretended to be asleep, praying that it wasn't Sohara come to kill him for something he did. He ruled out that possibility, however, after hearing the soft fluttering of wings. The question posed then, was: 'which angeloid had come to visit?'. Soft breathing found it's way to his hearing as the visitor kneeled next to him.

Gentle hands rolled him onto his back, and then covering him up to his neck with the warm blanket. A soft sigh escaped their lips, and their warm breath fanned over his face. A hand caressed his cheek slowly, lovingly, and their face continued to get closer to his own. Impossibly soft lips brushed his own, barely applying pressure in a sweet and chaste kiss.

"I love you... Master."

The words were shocking, even when he knew they were true before they were said. However, he did not break the act, remaining still while Ikaros remained silent. It remained that way for the greater part of fifteen minutes before he decided to 'get up,' opening his eyes to see her own just inches above him.

"Ikaros." he greeted. This had freaked him out less and less ever since he found out about it during the time they went to the beach, and so it became normal for Ikaros to be above him when he awoke.

"Hello, Master." she replied, giving him the same blank look as usual. She moved, sitting on her legs as usual, while he sat up from his sleeping position. "May I... request a favor?"

This sparked his interest. Ikaros rarely showed any of her own desires, and had never gone so far as to ask a favor of him. And looking at her, seeming absolutely adorable and shy, Tomoki knew he couldn't refuse. He could **never** refuse her.

"Sure. What do you want?" he asked, pretending to rub his eyes and attempting to make his voice sound deeper like it usually did when he was woken up. Ikaros froze, a slight amount of steam coming out of her head before she managed to form words.

"I... I've found myself... cold, despite my resistances, and I was wondering if..." she trailed off, scarlet coming to her cheeks. Tomoki didn't see where her sentence was going.

"You were wondering if what?" he asked. The red became redder, and her eyes shut tight, head turned away from him.

"C-Could you... hold me tonight?"

_**"W-WHAT!?"**_

* * *

"I can't believe you sent her in there with that line."

"Well, someone had to spur the two along."

"Still, the shock may as well give him a heart attack."

"You were fine when I tried it."

"Touche."

"What the hell are you two talking about?"

"Nothing, Sohara dear."

* * *

To Ikaros, the time spent while her Master freaked out was prolonged more than it should have been, though it had only been a minute or so of him spluttering random nonsense words and becoming red in the face. He only stopped when he noticed her look, downcast and wings drooping. She heard a sigh, before the covers were rearranged, and he grabbed her hand.

"Fine... come here, Ikaros." he said to her, gently bringing her down with him. And there they lay, face to face, breath mingling and hearts beating rapidly. Both with red dusting their cheeks.

"Can you hold me, Master?" she asked again. There were no theatrical freak-outs this time. Tomoki simply brought his arms to wrap around the angeloid's middle and bring her closer. He found he could no longer be cold whilst feeling her own body heat against his own, and sighed in content. Ikaros herself knew very well that she didn't sleep, but watching her Master from this angle seemed much more attractive than sitting over him all night.

* * *

"Still... you taught her a lie."

"Just a little one to get her in bed with the kid. It's not like she'll go around doing it every day."

"And if she does?"

"If my plan works - and my plans always work - then she won't even have to ask after today."

"You worry me sometimes."

"But you still love me."

"I will always have to concede to that point."

* * *

She was sure Tomoki was asleep now, and tried not to move as much. So she simply did as she always did, gazed at him, daydreaming.

Was it possible for angeloids to daydream?

She wondered this, every night. It was the only word she could think of to describe those little pieces of thought when she could pretend kissing her Master was an occurence that happened more often than when she did it in the night. Or that he would take her on more of those 'dates' but alone this time. She always ended up with scarlet cheeks, and it was getting to be not enough for her.

Another kiss, gentle, soft.

"I love you, Master."

A kiss back, shocking, sweet. Bodies pulled tighter together. Lush curves pressing against flat chest and abdomen.

"Love you too, Ikaros."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you guys liked it, and leave a review telling me how I did now that I'm back. Also follow and favorite if you want to see more. Don't forget that you guys can always give me ideas on what you want.

Also, the next chapter was my alternate epilogue of sorts, but I decided not to put in the actual story.


	2. The Epilogue That Was Cut

Two figures slowly opened the door, seeing one figure, the male, sleeping soundly, and the other, female, almost seemingly asleep. Was it possible to have unlocked that ability, just like feeling? They wondered about it, but didn't comment.

"It appears to have worked."

"Of course it did, look at those two, cuddling up like lovers."

"I believe they are lovers now."

"Is that what you call it? I assumed it was just those who had a relationship further."

"No, two people in love. Lovers."

"Like us?"

"Like us." 


End file.
